1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a conveyor type separator apparatus for separating peanuts and similar commodities from their vines and other debris collected during the harvesting process. The separator conveyor includes separate interconnected elements having spaced apart tines which form a horizontal screen structure and generally vertically extending rake teeth for conveying the material deposited on the screen therealong.
2. Background
In the art of harvesting peanuts, similar seed crops or other like commodities it is necessary to separate the peanut itself from portions of the vine which are entrained and collected with the peanut during the harvesting process. In this regard several inventions have been developed for separating peanuts from the portions of the vine remaining entangled with or connected thereto. Generally, such an apparatus is characterized by a conveyor having a generally horizontal run which is characterized by a somewhat flexible screen structure having openings large enough to permit the peanuts or other seed members to drop through the screen but retaining articles which are longer than the peanuts but not necessarily wider or having a greater cross-sectional dimensional shape. A commercially successful apparatus of the general type described herein is disclosed in detail in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,670. The apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned patent includes an endless conveyor having a somewhat screenlike structure made up of a set of interconnected links which provide openings large enough to allow the peanuts to drop through the conveyor screen into a trough whereby the peanuts may be carried away to a further processing or bagging operation.
However, it has been determined that separation of peanuts or similar commodities from portions of the vine, including various lengths of sticks, stems and other debris normally collected during the harvesting process, is not complete using prior art apparatus and that the collected debris tends to be retained on the conveyor screen thereby plugging some of the openings between the members making up the screen. Moreover, it is also indicated that even though dispensing apparatus has been provided in accordance with my earlier invention for metering the flow of peanuts and entraind debris onto the conveyor, further improvements in the arrangement for evenly distributing the material to be separated is desired. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved conveyor type separator apparatus and system for separating peanuts and like commodities from other portions of their plants and other debris entrained therewith during the harvesting process.